1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunication networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for testing network elements in a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many transport circuits, sub-circuits, and components in telecommunication networks are tested using test equipment such as the Actema T3AS test equipment. The test equipment can be controlled to provide test signals to test the functioning of physical or virtual communication channels serviced by a digital cross connect system (“DCS”) to which the test equipment is coupled. The test equipment typically comprise a plurality of communication circuits wherein each communication circuit is used to communicate with a different DCS. Each communication circuit is directly coupled to a separate communication line that has multiple sub-lines such as a DS3 carrier having multiple T1 lines. When connected to a DS3 carrier, the communication circuits in the test equipment typically only utilize a small portion of the available T1 lines and as a result a large number of the available T1 lines are unused by each communication circuit.